The present invention relates to systems and methods for classifying a vehicle occupant.
Modern vehicles include sensors for sensing a variety of conditions of a vehicle. For example, wheel speed sensors, yaw rate sensors, steering angle sensors, and the like are used by electronic stability control (“ESC”) systems to improve vehicle stability. Vehicles also include sensors for improving the safety of a vehicle. For example, front and rear impact sensors and force sensors are used to classify vehicle occupants and control the deployment of airbags and other occupant restraints.
Current occupant classification systems include, for example, four force sensors. Each sensor provides an output which is summed to generate what is referred to as a reaction force on the seat. The reaction force is used to determine the mass of a control volume (i.e., the seat above the sensors and any objects located on the seat). Using a known mass of the seat and the reaction force, the occupant weight is calculated. The vehicle occupant is then classified based on the calculated weight.